Fukumura Mizuki
thumbFukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) je japonská popová zpěvačka spadající pod Hello! Project. Je členkou 9. generace a současný leader skupiny Morning Musume a zároveň celého Hello! Project. Před nástupem do Morning Musume byla členkou 4. generace Hello Pro Egg 'Biografie' Život Fukumura Mizuki se narodila 30. října 1996 v Tokyu v Japonsku. 2006 Fukumura se podílela na "Kirarin Girl Contest 2006" a usadila se na druhém místě 2008 V naději dostat se do Morning Musume, Mizuki se úspěšně dostala do Hello pro Egg. Jako členka byla oznámena na "2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Asaka Hop!~ koncertě společně s Kaneko Rie a Takeuchi Akari. 2009 Mizuki byla vybrána jako součást druhé generace ve skupině Shuga Chara Egg jako "Amulet Srdce". Shuga Chara Egg vydali písničku "Watashi Ne Tamago" kde Mizuki byla hlavní zpěvák 2010 Mizuki se zůčastnila dvou videoklipů Mano Eriny jako tanečnice. Také měla první Live Performance se Shugo Chara Egg k písni "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Poté se Shugo Chara Egg rozpadly. v závěru roku, Mizuki vyzkoušela konkurz do 9. generace Morning Musume. V druhém kole zpívaola "Maji Bomber" od Berryz Koubou. Poté ji Tsunku řekl že se jí nepodařilo projít do třetího kola. 2011 2. Ledna, Mizuki se připojila do Morning Musume jako člen deváté generace společně s Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Rio a Suzuki Kanon na "Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kengei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live" koncertě. Tsunku se rozhodl že Mizuki překvapí, i přesto že neprošla konkurzem. Když řekl její jméno, Fukumura začala brečet, protože se jí splnil její sen. Dostat se do Morning Musume. 7. Ledna ukončila svůj tréning v Hello Pro Egg V březnu bylo oznámeno její první e-Hello DVD "Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~" a bylo vydáno 17. května. V dubnu Mizuki oddebutovala v Morning Musume s písničku "Maij Desu Ka Ska" Mizuki hrála v divadělní hře s názvem Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~" společně s Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon a Kudo Haruka. 2012 Dne 18. dubna bylo oznámeno že Tanaka Reina a členové 9. a 10. generace Morning Musume budou hrát v divadelní hře s názvem "Stacey´s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki". Muzikál probíhal v období od 6. června do 12. června. 13. května byla oznámena akce pro členy 9. a 10. generace Morning Musume a také pro členy 2. generace S/mileages názvem "Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi Kira~" Fukumura se na akci objevila v dnech 15., 18. a 20. června v Yokohama Blitz. Mizuki byla vyhlášena vítězem "Mosuma Fanclub Event" V červeni bylo oznámeno že Mizuki bud eve společné fotoknize 9. a 10. generace Moning Musume. V září si Mizuki a ostatní členové 9. a 10. generace založili blog. V říjnu bylo oznámeno že devátá generace bude mít "Alo-Hello" fotoknihu V říjnu a v listopadu se Mizuki zůčastnila velkých akcí po celém světě. Byla v Thajsu, Taiwanu, Francii a Jižní Korei společně s dalšími čtyřmi členy. Ve Francii oslavila své 16. narozeniny. 27. prosince byla vydána Fukumuřina fotokniha s názvem "Alo- Hello". Byla to nejprodávanější fotokniha 9. a 10. generace a druhá nejprodávanější hned po Michishige Sayumi. 2013 22. ledna se Fukumuřina fotokniha "Alo- Hello" stala nejpro dávanější fotoknihou mezi tehdejšími členy Morning Musume. 21. února se Mizuki objevila na hlavní stránce časopisu "Weekly Famisu Taiwan". Bylo to poprvé co se objevia na hlavní stránce nějakého časopisu. 23. března bylo oznámeno že MIzuki bude mít své první solo DVD (kromě jejího e-Hello! DVD) a první solo fotoknihu. Tato fotokniha s názvem "Mizuki" byla vydána 15. května, zatímco DVD s názvem "Mizuki in Guamu" bylo vydáno až 22. května. V květnu Mizuki účinkovala v divadelní hře "Gogakuyu" společně s Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi a Kudo Haruka. 21. května, Tanaka Reina jmenovala Fukumuru Mizuki a Iikubo Harunu jako nové sub-leadery Morning Musume. Fukumura bylo hostem v "Idol Hour Hello! Project" na Enjoy Network Japan v prvních dvou srpnových týdnech. 30. října měly Fukumura Mizuki a Kudo Haruka společnou narozeninovou akci s názvem "Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013" 2014 7. února, se Mizuki stala tváří tisku Young Gangan. Vytváření DVD pro tento magazín bylo vydáno 20. března. 1. března oficiální Morning Musume Twitter zveřejnil že Mizuki bude chybět na připravovaných akcích kvůli chřipce 27. března bylo oznámeno Mizukino druhé solové DVD "Pancake". Mělo být vydáno 11. června 22. dubna bylo zjištěno že její solo DVD "Pancake" bylo odloženo. Nové datum vydání bylo stanoveno na 6. srpen. 15. května byla oznámena její druhá solo fotokniha "Utakata". Byla vydána 25. června 30. října, Mizuki oslavila své 18. narozeniny. Akce se jmenovala "Morning Musume '14~Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event 14~" v Tokyu v Yamano Hall 23. listopadu byla Fukumura Mizuki jmenována novým leaderem Morning Musume. Veřejně to bylo oznámeno až 26. listopadu během podzimního turné 2015 20. března byla Mizuki tváří časopisu Young Ganga. Časopis obsahoval také fotoknihu o její maturitě, které zahrnovaly nové fotografie a nevydané snímky z předchozích focení pro časopis. DVD o vytváření časopisu bylo zveřejněno 15. května 21. srpna byla Mizuki tváří časopisu Young Gangan a byla také na obalu. Následující měsíc 18. září opět vystupovala v česopise jako fotomodelka. 30. října Mizuki oslavila své 19. narozeniny na speciální dvouděnní akci s Kudo Harukou s názvem "Morning Musume'15 Fukumura Mizuki and Kudo Haruka Birthday Event~ FukuDuu Birthday Party~" Na této akci bylo oznámeno Mizukiino třetí solo fotoalbum "Kagayaki" které bylo vydáno 5. prosince. 4. prosince účinkovala v "YG Bishoujo Santa Collection 2015" v Young Gangan 2016 20. ledna Mizuki vydala své solo Blu-ray "Yuubae" 6. května Mizuki byla tváří a fotomodelkou časopisu Young Gangan. Časopis zahrnoval i mini fotoknihu. 2. listopadu Mizuki oslavila své 20. narozeniny na speciální akci s názvem Morning Musume '16 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event v Differ Ariake 31. prosince na "Hello! Project COUNTDWN PARTY 2016~ Good Bye and Hello~" Bylo oznámeno Yajimou Maimi že Wada Ayaka je novým, 6. leaderem Hello Proectu a Fukumura Mizuki úplně prvním Sub-leaderem pro rok 2017 2017 7. června Mizuki oznámila že převezme rádiovou show kterou měla Yajima Maimi s názvem Yajima no Heya která byla vysílána na Hello! Project Mobile aplikaci, pod novým názvem Fukumura no Heya. Mizuki také oznámila ze 15. června vydá svoji čtvrtou fotoknihu ''Hitachi'' 30. října oslavila své 21. narozeniny na speciální akci s názvem Morning Musume '17 Fukumura MIzuki Birthday Event v Differ Ariake 2018 16. srpna byl vydán videoklim k singlu Minna Shouten Datta zpěváka Horiuchi Takao v němž Mizuki zpívala refrén společně s šesti dalšími členkami Hello!Projectu. 30. října vydala svoji pátou fotoknihu s názvem Makana. Ten večer oslavila své 22. narozeniny na speciální akci s názvem Mornng Musume '18 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event v Zepp Tokyo. 5. prosince vydala své druhé solo Blu-ray "One day". 31. prosince, při koncertu Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ bylo oznámen, že se Mizuki stane novou leaderkou Hello! Projectu po odchody Wady Ayaky. 2019 27. března se Mizuki podařilo překonad dosavadní rekord 4 let, 3 měsíců a 28 dnů na pozici leadera Morning Musume, který doposud držela Takahashi Ai. 11. června si založila oficiální instagramový účet. 25. července se společně s Takeuchi Akari účastnila společné speciílní akce s názvem Morning Musume '19 Fukumura Mizuki・ANGERME Takeuchi Akari FC Event, obsahující dvě show v NEW PIER HALL 30. října vydala svoji šestou solo fotoknihu Tasha!. Ten večer oslavila své 23. narozeniny na speciální akci s názvem Morning Musume '19 Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event, obsahující dvě show v Yamano Hall. Osobní život Rodina Mizuki má dva sourozence: staršího bratra a mladší sestru. Její rodina vlastní pejska jménem Kurara, mloka, želvu, zlaté rybly a Medaky japonské. Vlastní také poměrně velké množství krabů, včetně Kaniry #18, Kaniry #19 and Kaniry '15, které prý zachránila z obchodů. 25. října 2013 oznámila že její dědeček zemřel Přátelé Mizuki si nejvíce rozumí s Ikutou Erinou a Takeuchi Akari Ostatní * PonPon (ぽんぽん) je společná přezdívka Mizuki a Ikuty Eriny. * AyuMizuki (あゆみずき) je jedno ze společných přezdívek Mizuki a Ishidy Ayumi. Jejich další přezdívky jsou například "DaiFuku" nebo "FukuIshi" * AyuMiZukki (あゆみずっき) je společná přezdívka pro Mizuki, Ishidu Ayumi a Suzuki Kanon. * Odamura Mizura (小田村みずら) je kombunace jejího jména se jménem Ody Sakury kterou Mizuki vymyslela Význam jména Její křestní jméno "Mizuki" znamená "ctnostně". Její rodiče tot jméno vybrali protože chtěli aby vyrostla jako čisté a nevinné dítě. Přezdívky * Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん) je její oficiální přezdívka ode dne kdy se čtala členkou Morning Musume. Tuto přezdívku používají členky i fanoušci. * Mizu☆Pon '''(みず☆ポン) je její druhá oficiální přezdívka ode dne kdy se čtala členkou Morning Musume. Tuto přezdívku používají členky i fanoušci. * '''Fukuhime (ふく姫) je přezdívka která vznikla spojením Fuku (Fukumura) a hime (princezna) * Munurasan (むぬらさん) je přezdívka kterou občas používá Sato Masaki. Profil *'Jméno: '''Fukumura Mizuki *'Přezdívky:' Fuku-chan, Fukuhime, Mizu☆Pon, Mii-chan, Munurasan *'Datum narození:' *'Místo narození: Tokyo, Japonsko *'''Krevní skupina: O *'Výška: '''165 cm *'Západní znamení:' Štír *'Východní znamení:' Krysa *'Oficiální barva:' Tmavě růžová *'Koníčky:' kreslení *'Moto:' "Mějte víru v lidi" *'Oblíbená fráze:' "Co tě nezabije, to tě posílí." *'Oblíbené barvy:' růžová a bílá *'Oblíbené slovo:' レインボー (Duha) *'Členka ve skupnách:''' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011-) Singly ve kterých učinkovala Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukieatte / Sou Ja Nai *BRAND NEW MORNIG / Jealously Jealously *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Jiné *Je velkou fanynkou Berryz Koubou. *Nejlépe vychází s Ikutou Erinou. *Je jednou ze tří aktuálních členek, které si obarvily vlasy. *Její sokyně je Ishida Ayumi. *Je nejmladší Sub-Leader Morning Musume (stala se jím v 16 letech). Kategorie:Místo narození: Tokyo Kategorie:Krevní skupina: O Kategorie:Členky Morning Musume da:Fukumura Mizuki de:Fukumura Mizuki en:Fukumura Mizuki es:Fukumura Mizuki fr:Fukumura Mizuki it:Fukumura Mizuki